digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Future
|image1= |directed_by=Keitaro Motonaga |produced_by=Shuhei Arai Makiko Murakami Tohru Nishida Kōhei Motokawa |written_by=Yuuko Kakihara |music_by=Sakabe Tsuyoshi |studio=Toei Animation |licensed_by=Shout! Factory |released=September 20, 2018 |runtime=TBA }}Future is sixth and final film of Digimon Adventure tri.. It is the eighth film of the Adventure series overall. Summery In this climatic finale, the DigiDestined have suffered; friends are lost, there is a new threat from a mysterious and newly formed Digimon, and the Real World is threatened to be swallowed up by the Digital World. The DigiDestined must stand together to save their friends and our world. Who knows what the future holds for the DigiDestined, as they prepare for their biggest battle yet. Plot Believing that Tai is dead, the DigiDestined return to the Real World. Meanwhile, Tai awakens in a facility where he finds a severely wounded Daigo and the missing DigiDestined encased in cryostasis. As Daigo reveals that the four and Gennai were captured after they discovered King Drasil's plan, Dark Gennai appears and starts the facility's self-destruction system, revealing that there is a way to send them to the Real World using the capsules, but there is only one empty capsule left, thus Tai or Daigo must stay behind. Daigo decieves Tai into entering the capsule, sending him with the others as he dies from his wounds. With Kari still in shock and T.K. watching over her, the other DigiDestined confront Ordinemon, but are easily defeated, and are informed by Hackmon that Homeostasis intends to reboot all digital technology in the Real World to stop Ordinemon, at the cost of crippling all of mankind's infrastructure. Refusing to give up, Matt and the others have Meiko lure Ordinemon to a safe area and fight her again to no avail. In the occasion, Kari has a vision of Gatomon inside Ordinemon, revealing that all light still resides in Meicoomon. Hinted by Kari's vision, Izzy discovers that all memories from the Digimon that were supposed to be erased during the Digital World's reboot were stored inside Meicoomon, which explains why she did have her memories intact, and with Meiko's help, unlock the sealed memories inside her, restoring all the Digimons' lost memories and extracting Gatomon from inside Ordinemon, while the reboot of the Real World is halted. However, a half-beaten Ordinemon starts restoring itself when Tai rejoins the others as they reluctantly digivolve their Digimon to the Mega Level, who by the power of Meiko's Digivice, fuse into Omnimon Merciful Mode, which destroys Ordinemon once and for all but also deleting Meicoomon in the process. With the destruction of Earth stopped, Dark Gennai leaves, holding a digital cube containing a part of Apocalymon's data, pondering about what his next move will be, states that he will try again with Daemon and Diaboromon. Meiko returns to her hometown in Tottori, while Homeostasis shuts down King Drasil, and Izzy starts working on a method for easy travel between the Real and Digital Worlds. Three months later on Christmas Eve, a reluctant Tai calls Meiko on the phone, and Agumon barges in telling her that no matter what happens, they will always be friends. Cast Humans *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Vic Mignogna as Matt Ishida *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi, Mrs. Mochizuki *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Robbie Daymond as Joe Kido *Johnny Yong Bosch as T.K. Takaishi *Tara Sands as Kari Kamiya *Cristina Vee as Meiko Mochizuki *Doug Erholtz as Daigo Nishijima *TBA as Susumu Kamiya *Aaron LaPlante as Professor Mochizuki *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Yuuko Kamiya Digimons *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Doug Erholtz as Koromon *Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon, Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon *Cherami Leigh as Biyomon, Yokomon *Anna Garduno as Tanemon, Palmon *R. Martin Klein as Bukamon, Gomamon, Ikkakumon *Laura Summer as Tokomon, Patamon *Kate Higgins as Gatomon, Meicoomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon, Birdramon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon *Joshua Seth as Motimon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon (Footage) *TBA as Garudamon, Phoenixmon *Aaron LaPlante as Hackmon, Jesmon *Michael Sorich as Zudomon, Vikemon, Omnimon *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lillymon, Rosemon *Mari Devon as Togemon *Jamieson Price as Angemon MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon Others *Jeff Nimoy as Dark Gennai *John Eric Bentley as Narrator *Todd Haberkorn as Digimon Emperor Non-speak *Ordinemon *Maki Himekawa (flashback) *Davis Motomiya *Cody Hida *Yolei Inoue *Ken Ichijouji *Gennai *Tapirmon (flashback) *Devimon *Tankmon *Mammothmon *Golemon *Wizardmon *Scorpiomon *Gorillamon *Raremon *Datamon *Phantomon *DarkTyrannomon *Kokatorimon *Vilemon *Snimon *Seadramon *Devidramon *Drimogemon *Monzaemon *Chuumon Release Home media It was released on December 4th, 2018. Songs *''Butter-Fly'' Videos DIGIMON ADVENTURE tri. Future Digimon Adventure tri. Future (2018) - Official Trailer (HD) Trivia *This is Omnimon's third appearance since Coexistence. *This Magnadramon's second appearance since Digimon: The Movie. Continuity Cultural References Goofs/Errors *Garurumon doesn't say "Digivolve to!" during his second Digivolution into WereGarurumon. Instead, the phrase can be heard several seconds after the Digivolution sequence. *HerculesKabuterimon shouted his attack as "Giga Blaster" instead of "Mega Electro Shocker". Navigation Category:Movie